halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katana
false info hey, the katana DOES NOT require all skulls, i had the katana for months and i only got the last silver skull (IWHBYD) a week ago, thus, 13 skulls wont get you the katana, so go achievement busting for it today! GroverA 125 14:32, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Merge or not? I decided to merge them because the Hayabusa article already includes this sword thingy. One thing which I don't know is that: Is this sword available for all armor variants or only those that include part of the Hayabusa Armor? Forgive me for not knowing much about halo 3, though. Votes: *'For' Per above --[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 12:22, 5 October 2007 (UTC) *''Against'' Per above --[[User:itchy11jr|'Spartan-itchy11jr']] Comm The Hayabusa armor has nothing to do with the sword. You unlock the Hayabusa armor by FINDING all of the skulls. The sword is "achieved" by gaining 1,000 points or 100% of the Achievements. The sword will work with other armor other than the Hayabusa. So I don't see how it even applies. Maybe this belongs on the armor permutations page if any. *'Against' P03 James 19:54, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Comm Second merging this article with armor permutations or achievements article. *'For': The Katana is its own body armor permutation. However, it is the Hayabusa body armor with a katana strapped across the back. I'd say that that is enough of a connection to merit it being in the Hayabusa article. -- Couchpotato99 (talk) 19:09, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Reasoning Isn't there a reason why they have that Sumari Sword on their backs? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:56, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Capitalization? Throughout the article (and really, throughout Halopedia), the "k" in katana is capitalized? I am wondering if that should be done. It is the name of the sword, but not a proper noun. XRoadToDawnX 14:02, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :In referance to the sword itself, yes, katana being more analogous to the term broadsword. However, in referance to the body piece called the Katana, it is more a referance to the armor type and is more analogous to Mjolnir or Hyabusa.--[[User:Werefang|''Were]][[User talk:Werefang|fang]] 00:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Katana Defense Bonus? I was online and Fighting with some guys, and it seemed that the people with katanas were better able to survive my melee attack, just a curiousity and wondering if this happened to anyone else, or am I jsut imagining it it has no effect on melee defence at all. GroverA 125 11:03, 25 September 2008 (UTC) they dont effect gameplay at allKrem Roy 01:36, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Well, It Worked For Me! Wow, the Katana/Security DID unlock for me when I got 1000+ GS. I didn't get the original 49, either. I'm going to edit this. 96.245.0.220 16:27, 24 September 2008 (UTC) 2nd entry (Guy who did he original one.) Well it DID NOT for me. To say that it does unlock all the time is wrong, as is to say that it doesn't. Clearly results are skewed on this. 3RD: Didn't work for me either. I beat it on legendary and my GS went to 1010. Dammit bungie. I got mine late. I got it at possibly 46 ach. and 1115G. or 47 ach. and 1135G. I'm not sure because I got two achievement at the same time.--Benamericana457 20:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) As confirmed with the Security shoulders, the armor that requires GS (Katana and Security) seems to be gltiched, so we can't really say if must be the original achievements. I, for one, got these armors through H3 achievements and DLC achievements. -Joseph-G111 01:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) new achievments and the katana i got 970 points for the orginal achievments then got 1000 from the new achievments and got the katana and security. i got another new achievment and lost it. Does anyone know if I can get it back or if there is another requriment other than getting the old achievments. Get the old requirements i say. Sith Venator Its stated in the article that you need at least 49 achievments I have exactly 49(combination of new and old) and I still dont have it I doubt the accuracy of that statment in the article Hey, wow i got mostly all old achievements and a few new achievements i still have a few old one's left, But i have 49 achievements over 100 gamescore through the halo 3 game all skulls, and yet i don't have the katana or security. When u go to change your armour to it what would the katana be under or called. Or do i have to get all the old achievements, anyone know please? The Katana will be under your body armor and it will be called Katana just keep scrolling until you reach it. Early Katana I got the katana and my gamerscore is 945 and I only have 48 achievements. What happened? I got mine at 755 with 32 achievemnts, it is really buggedSPARTAN - 300 04:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I got Katana at 955 with 44 achievements. I'm not growing attached to it until I hit 1k GP and 49 Achievements, though. That and Katana seems to make me a prime target to guys who have to prove they're BAMFs by killing the guy with the cool Katana. >:/ Ivea 'Quiton 05:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Katana disappeared, WTF? My Katana just re-locked itself today while I was in Matchmaking, & I have 52 achievements with 1265 gamerscore! How is this possible? --DaMastaChief86 00:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I guess that happens alot. Based on what I've seen and read, you should probably get all of the original achievements and if you still haven't gotten it back, contact Bungie.--[[User:Werefang|Were]][[User talk:Werefang|fang'']] 00:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) XxSUPERWAFFLExX - The same thing happened to me but at 1000+ Gamerscore it relocks and unlocks itself but now i have it for certain (I have 1465 and 64/79 achievements) One of our members has lost the Katana armor today during matchmaking. He is fairly pissed and wants to know how to get it back. His Gamerscore is well over the prerequisite at 9415G. Any ideas? --Dark Scion The katana and Security Helmet I have 47 achievements and 1010 gamerscore in Halo 3. This does include some new achievements, and I am missing MANY original ones. When I got to 1000 gamerscore, I checked my armour, and there it was, the majestic katana. However, the second I clicked it, it went on my spartan and immidietly disappeared. Since I clicked on it, the Security Helmet is no longer there as well. I know these are glitchy, and after losing the katana, I tried to get an achievement. I soon got maybe next time buddy 2 rounds after, but when I checked my armour, the katana was still gone. Do I need to get 49 achievements as well as 1000 gamerscore? I know the vidmaster challenges do not count towards the katana, so that leaves me at 46 true achievements. If I get 3 more achievements, I wil repost what happened. ts kind of annoying how I unlocked it, clicked it (A button technically), and then it disappeared and relocked itself. I only completed the campaign on normal, however. Takes no damage? Sitating: "if it is shot they do not take damage." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwT9Hx8dtyM This video may be precarious, but I think it should be mentioned in the article. In some parts of of katana some weapons (such as Fuel Rod Gun) seem to do damage. I am planning to test this myself soon. --MS620 09:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: I tested this myself with a but more accuracy and noted that having katana does not make you easier to hit. The reason that Brute Shot and other weapons seem to "hit" the dude in the video is because those weapons' bullet, grenade or rocket is so big that it explodes even thought it misses a bit. I also tested what some people say that Elites' Assault helmet is easier to hit than other helmets because it's bigger and longer, but it really does not effect at all. The bullets go trough the very bottom and top of the helmet. --MS620 19:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Earliest Katana I got the katana when I have 750 GS and 31 achievements. Any thoughts? Spartans Only? I am an Elite in Halo 3, and it appears I cannot use the katana armour. I know I have it as a Spartan. Is it really true Elites can't have a katana? - Full Metal Fan 00:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Sadly, yes. -Joseph-G111 01:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC)